Force on Berk
by will1214
Summary: This story takes on Berk, with Hiccup and Astrid being boyfriend and girlfriend, shortly after the death of Emperor Palpitine on the second Death Star. Now, a rogue sith is in search of a new base to claim the Empire as his own.
1. Beginning of The Force on Berk

**The Beginning Of The Force On Berk**

Astrid and Hiccup were racing their dragons, Stormfly and Toothless. "Hey! I bet I can beat you to the village!" Hiccup yells out to Astrid. They race off towards the village. As they are racing, they are unaware of the threat that has just entered their solar system.

A sith rogue named Darth Nemar is standing on the bridge of the star destroyer, with a imperial officer beside him, both looking out towards planet Earth. Darth Nemar speaks to the officer, "You have done well in joining me, commander. After the Emperor's death, the Empire is weak. If we hope to reclaim our lost Empire, we will have to have a base. You said planet Earth is the ideal place, do not disappoint me." The commander replies, "Well, my Lord, planet Earth is not nearly as advanced as us. With our fleet of ten star destroyers, stormtroopers, drop ships, and TIE fighters, they won't stand a chance." _Camera zooms out to show a star fleet of ten star destroyers with Imperial March playing_

As Hiccup and Toothless start pulling ahead of Astrid and Stormfly, a dragon rider stops them, telling them urgent news that the village is being attacked by strange people with strange weapons, and they quickly race back to the village. As they near the village, five TIE fighters suddenly zoom overhead of them, and quickly turn around behind them and start shooting. Stormfly starts panicking and dives downwards in a attempt to get away, while Astrid crys out Hiccup's name. Hiccup calmly talks to Toothless, "Alright bud, we can lose these guys, whoever they are!" Suddenly, the dragon rider's dragon is shot in the tail and he falls out of the sky into a pond, and he swims out. Toothless quickly dives down and hides in a forest, and the TIE fighters, losing sight of them, goes back to the village thinking they were all shot down. Stormfly and Astrid finds Hiccup and Toothless hiding in the woods, and they come up beside them. Hiccup quietly talks to Astrid, "Astrid, I need to see what those things are and what they did to the village, i'm the chief, I need to face them. Stay here, you will be safe." At that, Hiccup gets on Toothless and they resume their flight towards the village, keeping a close eye out for the TIE fighters. Hiccup enters the village with Toothless, and fire is everywhere while vikings fire crossbows and catapults at TIE fighters. Hiccup runs to the nearest viking and asks him what is going on and what those things are, and the viking replies, "I don't know either, but right now, I am just trying to take one-" Before the viking could finish speaking, a TIE fighter shoots right beside them, blowing up the ground. A catapult hits the TIE and it crashes about a mile from the village. Suddenly, dropships start landing, and the backs of them open up. Stormtroopers start coming out of the dropships and fire at the vikings. One viking is shot in the leg, and another in the shoulder and they both fall, wounded, and other vikings quickly carry them to saftey, they have never experienced anything like a shot from a blaster. Stormtroopers just keep coming, and even more TIEs with them, Hiccup yells for everyone to abandon the village.

**What happens to our heroes and their village? Look at the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Battle Over the Seas

**Battle Over the Seas**

As the vikings of Berk run towards their ships in a attempt to get away from the Empire, Hiccup goes to find Astrid, who is still in the forest with Stormfly. Hiccup enters the forest and finds Astrid. "Astrid! We need to get to the ships before those flying things catch up with us!" Hiccup yells as he pulls her towards the ships.

As they enter the boats, they quickly set sail and Astrid looks alarmed, not knowing that had happened in the village. As Hiccup starts to explain, the sound of the TIE fighters can be heard overhead, and they suddenly dive down from the clouds and open fire on the viking ships. Hiccup runs towards Toothless, giving Astrid a kiss on the cheek, telling her he will be back. Hiccup and Toothless take flight, with Toothless shooting fireballs at the TIE fighters, blowing them up and grabbing some, throwing them into each other. As a TIE fighter goes straight under Toothless, Hiccup leaps onto it and pulls the pilot from the cockpit, throwing him into the water. As Hiccup is in front of the controls, he quickly grabs the handle bars and attempts to steer the TIE fighter, as many around him start going down by Toothless shooting them or if they are being hit by catapults. Once Hiccup gets a better feel for it, he starts firing on other TIEs, quickly blowing up half of the squadron, with catapults picking off the rest. As Hiccup flies back towards the ships, a lone, advanced TIE fighter comes in front of Hiccup. Hiccup fires at the advanced TIE fighter and Toothless shoots fireballs at him, but the TIE fighter avoids all the shots and quickly maneuvers behind Hiccup, shooting off his wing. Hiccup jumps out of the burning TIE fighter and into the water, soon to be pulled out by Astrid. Astrid asks, "Who is that guy?", Hiccup replies, "I don't know..."

Soon, the lone TIE fighter goes above the fleet, and the pilot jumps out, landing on the deck of the ship that Hiccup and Astrid are on. The pilot is pale and has yellow eyes, wearing a black robe. Hiccup ignites his Dragon Blade and Astrid picks up a axe, along with many other vikings who aim swords at him. The strange pilot starts speaking, "I am Darth Nemar, rescuer of the Empire. I do not wish to fight any of you, I simply wish to use your home as a base until I can reclaim our glorious Empire."

Everyone looks around at each other, having no idea what the Empire, unaware of the power Darth Nemar has. Hiccup replies, "We will never allow you to use our home for your war, we are not even sure what your Empire is."

Darth Nemar simply replies, "So be it" and ignites his red lightsaber, and calls out to them that he will take Berk by force. Darth Nemar rushes the vikings, swiftly knocking two of them out. As one viking comes up behind him, Darth Nemar throws him over his shoulder and kicks him overboard. As the group of vikings slash and stab at him, he cuts off all of their points and force pushes them, throwing the group of them into Hiccup and Astrid. TIE fighters swarm above the ship, and he jumps up and grabs one of them by the wing as Hiccup starts getting up and they fly back to their star destroyer.

"That Darth Nemar guy should not be taken lightly... He just grabbed everyone and threw them without touching them! We need to be more careful..." Hiccup says. As the fleet of ships continues onward, they come across a island with lots of animals and vegetation, and they dock there. The vikings unload crates of supplies and start building shelters. Astrid seems upset having to leave their home. Hiccup goes to get and tells her that they will soon retake Berk and embraces her. As the shelters get completed and the vikings gather a few pounds of wood, the sun goes down and they light a fire. Hiccup uses a stick and draws in some sand, talking to the warriors. "These people from the Empire have good air attacks, and they have a good infantry force. I noticed that the infantry comes in these dropships, and if we can take those down before they land, they won't have any ground troops and we can retake Berk!" Warriors cheer as Hiccup finishes his plan, when the sun rises, they shall reclaim Berk.

**What will happen to Berk as both sides prepare for war? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
